


Lavender Scent

by Anonymous



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Older Prompto/Noctis, Older chocobros, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Prompto Argentum, sex in a bathtub, that actually freaking fits two grown men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you’re the King sometimes you forget to treat yourself, and maybe forget to treat your husband too... So may as well hit two birds with one stone and treat yourselves to some self love (of each other).
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Lavender Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Yo how the hell you make a mf summary for smut without spoiling everything and being nasty.... I— just read the damn fic (･_･;

Prompto let out a small chuckle as they shuffled in the tub. Noctis’ legs widening as Prompto moved to fit in between.

“When’s the last time we did something like this?” Noctis breathed out, his partner laying soft kisses down his neck as his hands tangled into his wet blond locks.

“I can’t even remember.” Prompto’s low voice rumbled against the heat at the juncture of Noctis’ shoulder and neck, pleasure running down him to spike at his chest.

A small whine of air left his parted lips, Prompto’s hips slowly rolling down, hands pressed into Noctis’ shoulders, thumbs running soothing circles over the man’s joints. Those same maddening hands ran down Noctis’ front slowly, open palms moving along the ridges of his collarbone, the light curve of his pecs, the knots of his nipples, and pressed against the ribs underneath his skin clutching tightly at his sides.

Teeth clacked together and water sloshed as Noctis jerked under Prompto’s touch, heart pounding in his chest as his mind was blindsided from the jarring tickle.

“You’re so sensitive, noct.” Prompto’s tongue peaked out to wet his own lips, eyes consuming every twitch and pull of his lover’s body and facial expressions. Teeth slightly bared to pull in breaths as pigeon-blue eyes squinted at the shot of pleasure going through him. The blond could feel him harden, length growing against his own flesh as he slowly rocked into the man.

“Okay...okay, enough!” Noctis was gasping around his words, stuck between laughter and electrifying pleasure from the rush of adrenaline from every press against his middle.

The man pulled the other to his lips, warmth encompassing the two as they worked together to untether themselves. To relish in the intimate proximity through teasing at each other’s lip.

“Eugh!!” Prompto’s neck jerked back from Noctis who had licked a stripe right at the middle of his face. The onyx haired man grinning at him without an ounce of remorse while the other wiped his mouth and the tip of his nose.

“You’re fuckin gross...”

“Yeah but u love me!” The two of them squirmed around, grappling at each other’s wrists to push the other into the water with muted snorts.

Lavender scented water streamed down Noctis’ skin, Prompto looking up as he towered ever him, body illuminated by the dim lighting of the room. Noctis lowered back down to now be over him, Prompto grinning as his eyes raked over his husband’s figure, his toned thighs, his small waist that made his shoulders broader than what they already were, his dripping wet hair he had yet to rake all back, and lowered lids with the clench of his jaw as he wrapped his hands around both their dicks.

Prompto watched Noctis’ expression flicker with a sheen of his eye as he looked between them and the adjustment of his hips as if inching closer to Prompto.

“Wanna get closer?” Prompto slid his hands past Noctis’ sides (teasing him) to his back, pushing him closer as Noctis slowly ran his hands up and down their shafts. Prompto hissed through his teeth, hips lightly rocking into the man’s furnace hot fists, Noctis’ grip always tighter than necessary which made the friction feel even more prominent for their pressed together dicks.

The mutual lull of the both of them simply breathing heavily, Prompto mindlessly praising the other as hot water sloshed was broken with Noct sliding a hand behind himself, chest weighing down against Prompto’s for support as he circled his own rim and entered his hole.

Wordlessly, Prompto shifted over to handling the both of their dicks, the blond letting his head fall back as slow building pleasure rolled over his body, ruminating in the heat of his lower abdomen.

“Ah—!“ Noctis’ voice pinched in Prompto’s ear, the sound he usually made to let him know that he was close, clear with the gentle swipe of his thumb over the man’s slit that gave a small amount of resistance when he lifted the digit.

“I’ll slow down, how far are you?” Prompto said in almost a whisper, laying soft kisses on Noct’s shoulder, focused more on his lover than himself.

“Two,” Noct cleared his throat, voice shaky from the extended period of misuse. Prompto had come home to him just waking up from a well deserved nap, food already made (props to Ignis) and dragged to an already set up midnight blue bath in their (ridiculously large in Prompto’s opinion) bathroom.

The heat of the bath was making the both of them more relaxed than they had been in a long while, maybe even a bit woozy as Prompto blinked from having lost himself for a moment.

“Come, I’m ready.” Noctis guided Prompto’s hands into his own to intwine them and press a heated kiss against his lips, tongue swiping at the bottom for Prom to open up, lips pulling at each other as Prompto groaned into noctis’ all consuming mouth. Nocts’ tongue wiped against Prom’s, the blond melting into the rough rubbing heat while the other hungrily ground his hips against Prompto and the water between them.

With a pop of their lips, Noctis’ tongue still adorably poking out, Prompto panted into the air, the base of his dick tingling as if their make out session alone was enough to make him cum.

“C’mon..” Noctis egged on, swollen flushed lips licked as he slowly bounced on nothing right above Prompto’s thighs.

Prompto weakly held up his dick and guided it underneath Noct, head lolling to the side as he still caught his breath.

“Slow, don’t make the water spill over.” Prompto felt his tip rub around Noct’s smooth rim before he pressed in, his lover slowly lowering down as he supported himself with one hand on his shoulder and the other mind fuckingly over his own abdomen, as if the blond was big enough to even show.

One white-knuckled hand gripped at the edge of the bathtub, the other pulling at his own hair as he resisted the urge to run his hands all over Noctis’ body. He knew Noct disliked it when he’d hover and help him adjust whenever he rode so he simply basked at being partially pampered.

With his mouth hung open and eyes lidded, you’d think Noctis was on the cover of a porno. especially because of the airy sounds leaving him as he lowered down on Prompto inch by stretching inch.

Prompto hungrily watched Noct’s chest raise up and down, water sliding down the soft skin and light red markings from his past doings of shown affection.

His hands came into contact with Noctis‘ pecs with a slap, thumbs making their way against his darker buds with hard pressed circles.

“I don’t even...feel anything when you do that but—ah—if you enjoy it; whatever.” Noctis shrugged before he fully encompassed Prompto’s cock in his own heat. The pressure of being full and still stretching was enough to have Noctis shaking over Prompto. The onyx man feeling like he was about to burst into pieces of stardust, twinkling against the midnight bath water and illuminating Prompto’s glowing skin.

“Hmm true. I enjoy it more but you can’t deny this.” With the pinch and pull of his fingers, Noct jerked on his perch, cock rubbing against all the right places as the lightning fast stab of pleasure jumped from his chest and straight to his own dick.

A gutted moan left him,bouncing off against tiled walls as he rolled his ass against Prompto‘s now just lifting hips, every ridge coming into contact with his cock, pulling out stringy moans from his throat.

“F—“ Noct held his lip between his teeth, legs flexing with every rise and fall, the heat getting them to be slightly off pace but hyper focused on how good the sex felt.

“Shit...” Prompto gripped tight on Noct’s sides, clenching the muscles of his own legs to push deeper into Noct, the man twitching from the rub of his tip against something that lit a bolt of lightning through his body, head muddling as the tips of his fingers numbed.

“Prom!” Noctis shouted, rutting roughly against his lover as shivers ran down his body like rivets of ice, shoulders shaking as the last of his orgasm left him draped over Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto traced his fingers intoxicatingly over Noctis’ back, blunt nails gently raking over thin skin and gently riding the muted hills of his spine.

Hot air traced the ridges of Prompto’s ear as Noct gained his breath, wet hair cool against their heated skin and dripping into the still hot water of their bath.

With careful hands, Prompto brought Noct to his line of vision, pushing away the curtain of hair Noct refuses to cut away from his deeply flushed face to reveal his glossy deep eyes still lightly puffed from sleep and hanging ajar mouth that had the soft flesh of his bottom lip sticking out. He held his face in between his palms, the onyx haired man seemingly melting into the touch with a flutter of the eyelids and the rubbing of his cheek against his lover’s hand. 

“Did you like that?” One lowered to press down on flesh, Noctis’ tongue striking out to prod at Prompto’s intruding thumb.

The digit pulled down, Noct’s lip slapping back to over his teeth. The both of them snickered at the sound.

Lips pecked, and caressed as if they couldn’t get enough of the taste of each other, drinking up the essence of their being through the touch. The hair at the back of his head messaged and pulled needy moans from Prompto’s throat, Noctis getting aroused for the second time as he ever so slowly shifted in Prompto’s lap.

Noctis, like the nasty mongrel he was, continued to practically tongue fuck Prompto in the mouth, muscle pumping and rubbing against the other in heated vigour. He felt like putty in Noctis’ hands, the man juggling breathing through his nose and teasingly sucking at Prom‘s bottom lip.

“Hm!?” A confused hum left the King as his partner pushed at his shoulders, ignoring the sliver of saliva that broke away from them as water lapped and droplets fell.

Prompto pulled out, Noctis’ brows immediately furrowing before the other could even get a word out.

“Lean back, I’ll do the rest.” Prompto gave him a small peck at the pinch of his skin between his brows, affection sprinkling over his heart at the release of Noct’s frown.

Hands rested on Prompto’s hips under the water, thumbs deeply messaging the concealed ridges of their base, bones more concealed due to weight gain and age. The tender touch had Prompto lowering to press his forehead against Noctis own, eyes closed as they nuzzled like a pair of sappy losers.

“I love you.” Prompto spoke, voice mellow and stirring in Noct’s ears.

“Ugh shut up and just fuck me.” Noctis rolled his eyes with the loll of his head, voice echoing off the tiles and crash landing against the dim ambience of the whole setting.

“I love you too” he said through Prompto’s laughter, still the same after all these years; breathy and light, stirring butterflies in Noctis’ stomach with revamped warmth to his cheeks.

Prompto aligned himself once again, sharing a look with his partner before pushing into his now well adjusted heat. To be honest, Prompto was surprised how easy it was to fill Noctis, the flesh sliding easily around his length.

“I had prepared before you came. I’m surprised you’re just now noticing...” Noctis breathed out, face already looking blissed out as he lowered in the tub.

“I knew something was fishy the first time cuz you adjusted so quickly...!” Prompto started at a slow pace, the heat between them and the bath fanning against his face.

“Yeah...well I was excited... to do this—uh!—cuz we haven’t in a long while.” Noctis was struggling to get a single word out, head fully laid back to rest on the edge of the bath, and his breath hitching from every gentle shuffle of Prompto’s hips.

Prompto loved it. Loved that he was the one who was getting Noct so worked up, that noct was enjoying himself so much that he couldn’t even focus on anything else. The man drank up every expression that came across Noctis’ visage, the twitch of his brow, deep flush that was not only on his cheeks, but had spread to his whole face and neck, the lidded, glossed over look in his eyes, and the clench of his pronounced jaw every time Prompto would pull back, fire hot skin wearing against skin, spread that heat right to their cores.

“You’re so tight now, jeez.” Prompto ran his hands up and down Noctis’ strong thighs, muscles flexing under his touch before carefully pulling him closer as he also shuffled forward, making sure his husband could still rest his head back.

“Shut up! You’re the one going so slowly!”

“What does that have to do with your tight ass!?” Prompto could not even finish the sentence without bursting into a fit of giggles as Noct whacked him over the head.

“How the hell have you not came yet?”

“I don’t know man, I think I forgot how to.” Prompto snorted before he wiped away a stray tear, “I just—haven’t been loved for so long that I’ve forgotten how to even get it up.”

“Yeah okay.” Noctis adjusted to be practically on Prompto’s lap, back still pressed to the wall of the bath.

Prom went back to work, the throb of Noct’s heat shooting electricity through his veins, the man’s hips snapping up to chase the feeling.

Noct gasped out at the jerk, back arching while his mind blanked, mouth hanging open in muted surprise. The expression only spurred Prompto on as he continued to dig into Noctis, shallow thrusts having water leak over the edge of the tub as the onyx haired man slammed back down with equal vigour. The blond’s head lolled back as a long groan left him, hands grasping at the other’s hips as the consideration of pace left him, the only thought in his mind to go after the shocks of pleasure running down his spine and all the way to his toes. Noctis was babbling along praises as he held onto Prompto’s shoulders in a vice like grip, broken gasps leaving him as if he believed he’d turn to putty if he didn’t hold onto him for support. Prompto watched Noct’s chest rise with every drag of breath and twitch of the eye when he’d bear down on his cock.

Noct wantonly moaned out a higher pitch than his own as Prom slowed his pace, finding himself once more. The man couldn’t even describe what he felt as he wrapped a hand around his lover’s neglected, wet cock. He looked up to see Noctis practically gone. Collapsed against the back of the tub, midnight black hair covered his face, showing just a sliver of his closed eyes and swollen pink lips, chest heaving under the work to catch his breaths as muscles under his skin twitched on their own volition.

Prom slowly ran his fist up Noct’s length, the man letting out a tiny broken sound of appreciation.

“Wanna keep going?” Prompto asked.

“Hell...yeah. I haven’t felt like this in forever.”

Prompto was hanging on strings himself, his dick probably already leaking into the condom. He wouldn’t last long. pumping with every thrust, Noctis shuddering with pleasure under his hand and around him. The sounds that left Noctis were intoxicating, shooting heat straight to Prom’s pulsing dick with every rush of air from his lips.

At one point Noctis was simply keening into the air, filling the room with words of praise occasionally leaving his lips. It was addicting, the clear responses from every action Prompto took, and how wrecked it made Noct with every extremely embarrassing sound he made that would be shameful if Prompto wasn’t the only one to hear it.

And Noct had to admit, even though Prom was going maddeningly slow, every movement had a meaning to it, it was almost agitating the amount of times the man would just graze his prostate. But he couldn’t complain because Prompto filled him so much that whenever he shuffled, he’d get that addicting rush of pleasure either way.

With every agonizing rock of Prompto‘s hips, noct’s back pressing against the back of the tub as he dug dull nails into his toned skin; he felt the heat start to build, and build, and build until his toes curled and his back bent and heat spilled from every pore in his body.

“F—FUCK!” Noctis yelled out, curling forward as every muscle in his body ceased and clenched, toes curling, thighs twitching, as the rest of his limbs numbed.

Prompto, pressed flush against his knot of flesh, did himself in with one last thrust through the blinding hot grip of Noct around his dick before he came himself, Noctis jerkily trying to control his own limbs to touch his own still spitting dick.

Prompto panted as he rode out his climax, teasing the other as he convulsed from the overstimulated feeling. Noctis’ hands ran down Proms shoulders, the other grinding away as muted sounds peeled from his lips.

“Gods, I can’t stop...” noct had his fist around himself as he ground down on Prompto’s now sensitive length.

“Noctis...” was all that could come out of his mouth, heart in his throat as a new level of feeling flew through his veins.

Lifting to be on his knees, Prompto practically bent Noct in half, wrapping his hand over the other’s length to have a rougher grip, the man only able to press a hand over his heart to make sure he was still breathing.

Their sounds of skin fighting through water and moans echoed throughout the tiled room, Noct’s tiny outbursts of sound from every pump and deep plunge to his nerve of pleasure to Prompto gasping in air as he tried to focus on himself and noct.

“I’m g—a—!” Noct couldn’t even finish his own sentence before he simply went limp, hips twitching with the cum that leaked from him and onto Prom’s fist.

“I don’t even think I can pull out...” Prompto said, wiping his hand on the floor of the tub before going lax on top of Noctis’ tranquil form.

“That...was really good.”

“Yeah?” If he could, Prompto would try to lift his head up to see Noctis.

“Like. Amazing. I could pass out right here...”

“Don’t...! You’ll drown and then I’ll have to run Lucis.”

“Wow, that’s your only concern.”

“I mean—what’s dead is dead. I’m already thinking about what’s now out on me because you decided to take a nap in a bathtub.”

In the end, Noctis did end up falling asleep; but only for a moment before Prompto woke him up with a rag and an empty tub.


End file.
